Un Maigre Espoir
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Cinq ans ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Et peut-être que non, tout ne va pas bien, malgré les visages joyeux autour d'Anthony et Seamus. Si tous semblent oublier peu à peu, ils sont restés coincés dans leurs passés. Mentions de suicide et d'homophobie. Past Lavande/Seamus. Past Terry/Anthony


"C'est toi le chat !"

Les enfants jouaient dans l'herbe verte, tâches vives et remuantes sous ses yeux embués. De temps à autre, un bruit de pleurs s'élevait et un parent intervenait, pour sermonner ou réconforter, avant que le jeu reprenne de plus belle.

Le soleil brillait, et il aurait fait chaud pour un mois d'avril, si ce n'était les quelques grands coups de vent qui se manifestaient de temps à autre.

Quelques adolescents discutaient gaiement, quelques éclats de rire et jurons parvenant à ses oreilles de temps à autres.

"Et là, Taddeus lui a dit 'Pour un mort, vous m'avez fait la peur de ma vie'. Binns a dû nous virer de cours, on pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire." racontait un adolescent aux cheveux mauves, hilare, sous les rires appréciateurs de ses amis.

Les adultes étaient plus réservés, mais on voyait bien dans leurs sourires et leurs traits épanouis que la journée leur était agréable.

"Et comment vont tes parents ? Oh, c'est Camille là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi ! Cela fait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vue."

Une éternité. Qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Presque cinq ans. Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'affoler. Il tourna le regard ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas dû. Rien ne pouvait être plus douloureux que l'image qui se présentait à lui.

Un couple, de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans peut-être, s'embrassait langoureusement à quelques pas de lui. Le garçon lui tournait le dos, les mains dans les cheveux de sa camarade.

Son apparence, cheveux bouclés et clairs plutôt longs, silhouette engoncée dans une robe sorcière un peu trop grande mais de bonne qualité, lui rappellaient un autre.

"Tu es l'amour de ma vie." entendit-il l'adolescent soupirer en caressant la joue de sa copine.

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, les larmes qu'ils retenaient depuis le matin tombèrent sur ses joues. On ne pouvait pas savoir ça à son âge, cela paraissait impossible. Et pourtant, quand un autre avait prononcé des mots similaires, au même âge, il y avait cru.

Avec des mains fébriles, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il ne fumait pas avant. C'était plutôt un truc de Né-moldu, ou de Sang-Mêlé à la rigueur. Mais SON paquet de cigarettes était resté dans sa chambre à lui et il n'avait pas pu le jeter. Il avait succombé à la tentation quand l'odeur était partie de ses vêtements et qu'il n'avait plus rien pour se souvenir.

Et dire qu'il n'en avait jamais fumé une de son vivant. Il n'aimait pas le goût mais l'odeur était familière, et en un sens, étrangement réconfortante. Il n'avait jamais demandé comment le Sang-Pur était entré en possession de cigarettes pour commencer. Peut-être son cousin Jimmy, qui était Sang-Mêlé. Ou juste quelqu'un de son dortoir. Quelle importance ?

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à allumer sa cigarette avec sa baguette. Il allait se résoudre à utiliser un briquet moldu -ce qu'il répugnait toujours à faire- quand quelqu'un lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule.

"Goldstein."

Il se retourna vivement, ayant reconnu la voix caractéristique de son ami.

"Finnigan." articula-t-il un peu difficilement, incapable de cacher les émotions dans son regard.

Aussitôt il se retrouva enlacé par le jeune Irlandais et lâcha sa cigarette. Sa respiration s'apaisa un peu tandis qu'il se laissait librement pleurer sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi tu es venu ?"

Les paroles de l'ancien Gryffondor étaient accompagné d'un ton de reproche.

"Il aurait voulu... Il aurait été là, lui." avait reniflé Anthony.

Son ami hésita un peu avant de prononcer les mots suivants.

"Je suis sûr que tout le monde aurait compris, si tu n'étais pas venu."

Le jeune homme en pleurs passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure impeccablement coiffée. Son petit-ami avait l'habitude d'en faire autant pour le plaisir de les ébouriffer. Il jeta la tête en arrière pour reléguer ses pensées au fin fond de sa mémoire. Les larmes ruisselaient toujours sans restriction sur ses joues rendues roses par les bourrasques de vent intempestives.

"Seamus, s'il-te-plaît... Boucle-la. Pour elle, tu serais venue." finit-il par déclarer en se détachant de l'étreinte de ce dernier.

Son interlocuteur émit un vague rire amusé avant de regarder ailleurs.

"Sans doute..." dit-il, en subtilisant la cigarette que le Serdaigle tenait toujours entre ses doigts pour l'allumer avec sa baguette et en prendre une bouffée avant de la lui rendre.

Anthony ravala ses larmes, essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il y porta la cigarette désormais allumée et les deux individus restèrent silencieux un moment.

"Regarde-les. Ils sont tous heureux, avec leurs fiancés, leurs enfants, leurs vies bien rangées... A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais connu la guerre." contempla amèrement le jeune homme au costume gris, serrant sa cigarette un peu plus fort que de raison.

"Ils souffrent aussi, Goldstein. C'est juste que, contrairement à nous deux, ils ont appris à ne plus vivre dans le passé." rétorqua l'autre ancien élève en haussant les épaules.

Son camarade l'observait pensivement, écrasant toujours sa malheureuse cigarette entre ses doigts fins. Seamus fit de son mieux pour se préparer mentalement. Il sentait que le prochain sujet de conversation qu'il aborderait risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

"Elle te manque toujours autant ?"

La respiration de Seamus se coupa un bref instant. Tous disaient que la douleur partait avec le temps mais elle était encore bien présente, comme une ombre prête à se rappeler à lui à chaque tournure de phrase.

Pas besoin de dire son nom. Les noms des disparus n'apportaient que douleur, à l'image d'un maléfice. Ils savaient tous les deux de qui Anthony parlait.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le ciel bleu.

"J'ai passé mon anniversaire dans son cimetière. Le gardien a bu une bière avec moi et on s'est fait une partie de poker. On se connait bien, maintenant. On s'appelle par nos prénoms. Ridicule, hein ?"

Seamus secoua la tête, l'air goguenard.

Son ancien camarade de classe haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui jeter la pierre. Il avait bien passé les St Valentin des cinq dernières années sur la tombe d'un être cher. Il comprenait. Surtout qu'il n'avait que des souvenirs vagues de ses anniversaires ayant suivis la fin de la guerre, qu'il avait passé seul à boire dans le bar au coin de sa rue.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas à te demander quel âge a ta fille, où tu vas passer ta lune de miel ou si tu es prêt à faire ta demande à mariage ? Je ne fais que ça depuis ce matin. Ces gens sont barbants au possible." observa Seamus en jouant avec la chevalière qu'il portait à la main gauche.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Anthony Goldstein ne répondit pas.

"Et tu sais c'est quoi, le pire ? On aurait pu être comme eux. Peut-être que j'aurais pu annoncer à toute la galerie qu'on emménageait ensemble pour de bon, si elle avait été là aujourd'hui. Elle aurait adoré venir au mariage. En ce moment elle aurait été ravie. Elle m'aurait fait acheter un costume neuf et elle aurait passé des heures à choisir LA robe. Pas trop voyante pour ne pas éclipser la mariée mais assez pour se démarquer du reste de l'assemblée. Elle aurait éte sublime."

"Arrête, Seamus." murmura son ami.

Il se faisait du mal pour rien.

"Je l'aurais peut-être demandé en mariage." continua le jeune homme, ses yeux fixant son camarade sans le voir.

"Tu es saoul." commenta l'ancien Serdaigle.

"Même pas."

Seamus disait vrai. Il ne buvait plus, depuis quelques années. Cela ne lui avait pas ramené Lavande.

"Hum."

"Si tu étais une femme, Goldstein..."

L'autre se mit à rire, d'un rire véritable cette fois. C'était assez rare pour être souligné.

"Tu n'es pas mon type." dit-il en souriant.

Seamus lui jeta un regard torve. Le sourire de Goldstein s'élargit.

"Ne le prends pas mal. Mais je suis plus intéressé par les grands bruns ténébreux." révéla-t-il.

"Pas vraiment la description de ton ex." lâcha Seamus avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Anthony se remémora l'espace d'un instant Terry se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, ses boucles de cheveux chatains adoucissant ses traits durs.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait.

"Non, pas vraiment une description de Terry." répondit-il , son sourire vacillant.

Terry était spécial. Anthony avait honnêtement pensé qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais quand Terry l'avait fait asseoir sur son lit avec Michael après que Danny soit sorti de leur chambre et avait annoncé à ses deux amis qu'il était gay, Anthony avait indéniablement ressenti quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir.

Au début, il n'avait rien dit. Mais le jour de ses seize ans, alors que Michael passait du temps avec les Gryffondors et que Dan était probablement au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie avec une de ses conquêtes, Terry et lui buvaient chacun une bieraubeurre sur le balcon de leur chambre. C'était une soirée plutôt froide, et chacun portait un pull et une écharpe.

Ils avaient parlé, un long moment. Et puis, sans prévenir, sûrement encouragé par l'alcool, Terry l'avait embrassé. Anthony n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de prendre un rôle plus actif dans leur baiser. Quand la bataille finale s'était déroulée, ils venaient de fêter leurs douze mois ensemble.

Douze mois superbes. Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'avec le temps, il les avait idéalisés, et Terry avec. L'année avait été difficile, après la mort de Dumbledore, et l'arrivée des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Ils avaient été plus irritables, s'étaient disputés pour des raisons futiles, avaient pris ombrage plus facilement que d'habitude.

Mais aussi difficile que cela avait pu être, ils avaient continué à vivre. Ensemble.

Ils avaient dansé ensemble dans la Salle sur demande à Noël, ils avaient fêté les réussites de l'AD reconstituée ensemble, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour les autres et pour eux-mêmes ensemble, ils avaient passé leurs jours et leurs nuits ensemble.

Anthony étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Les autres, Susan, Roger, Dan, et tous les autres, même Michael, dont il avait été le témoin cette année même, ils avaient réussi à oublier. Par avancer. Pas lui. Tout lui rappelait Terry, malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Un son, une odeur, un goût... Son ancien petit-ami était partout. Il était encore en 1998 dans sa tête.

Seamus était le seul qui semblait être dans son état. Lui aussi vivait renfermé sur lui-même, prisonnier de ses souvenirs. Comme si son monde s'était effondré.

"J'aurais préféré qu'elle meure sur le coup."

Goldstein baissa les yeux et sa main se mit à trembler. Sa cigarette, qu'il avait fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette accompagné d'une formule assez simple, en s'apercevant qu'elle avait un goût de carton et de désespoir, lui manquait.

"Pardon." marmonna Seamus en s'apercevant de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

"C'est rien. C'est juste que... Il était là à côté de moi et il est juste tombé. Je me suis baissé pour l'aider à se relever et... Au début je n'ai pas compris. Je l'ai secoué un peu, j'ai crié son nom pendant que je me battais avec son meurtrier. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. Puis un adulte est apparu, a défait le Mangemort contre lequel je luttais -assez mal, sans son intervention j'aurais été tué- et m'a emmené plus loin de force. C'est seulement une fois à l'abri que j'ai réalisé. C'était... Il n'y a pas de mots. Le sort qu'il a pris était pour moi, Seamus. Il m'a poussé. Je n'avais pas fait attention à la couleur. J'aurais dû..."

Il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Seamus posa les mains sur ses avants-bras avec fermeté.

"Tu n'aurais rien pu faire."

Anthony hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

"Moi, par contre... Lavande n'est pas morte à la suite de ses blessures. Les Brown m'ont demandé de corroborer leur version et je l'ai fait. Mais elle n'est pas morte à cause de ce que lui a fait Greyback. Pas directement, en tout cas. Elle allait mieux. Ça faisait une semaine que la bataille était finie quand elle s'est réveillée. Oui, elle s'est réveillée. Et je n'ai pas su... Quand elle a vu ce qu'était devenu son visage... Elle ne le supportait pas. Je venais la voir souvent, j'essayais de la calmer, de l'aider... J'ai échoué, Anthony."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda l'autre garçon, incertain de vouloir savoir la suite.

Mais Seamus avait besoin de parler, alors il décida de le laisser faire.

"Huit jours après son réveil, je suis passé la voir. Depuis cinq jours, elle était capable de marcher et elle avait récupéré la plupart de ses capacités. Elle avait du mal à parler, Greyback avait endommagé certains de ses muscles. Ce n'était pas réparable, mais avec le temps on aurait pu espérer des progrès. Je passais la voir tous les après-midis. Ce jour-là je suis arrivé le matin, un peu avant onze heures. Dean m'avait demandé de passer le voir l'après-midi."

Seamus prit une pause, le regard vide. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers son camarade pour finir son récit.

"Ses parents m'ont laissé monter la voir dans sa chambre... Elle s'était pendue. J'ai appelé à l'aide, je l'ai détachée, j'ai fait tous les gestes de secours que je connaissais. Elle a juste ouvert les yeux une poignée de secondes et quand elle a réalisé que je pouvais voir le côté endommagé de son visage, qu'elle couvrait désormais quand elle savait que je venais la voir, elle a tourné la tête. Ses parents ont à peine eu le temps de nous rejoindre avant qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle était morte."

Il ferma les yeux lui aussi, pour se forcer à ne pas pleurer. Les images défilaient dans sa tête, comme imprimées sur sa rétine à jamais.

"Elle est morte comme ça, dans mes bras, refusant de me regarder dans les yeux parce qu'elle avait honte de ce que Greyback lui avait fait. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je la juge, à ce que je la rejette."

Il émit un bruit de détresse, les mains plaquées sur les yeux.

"Seamus, Seamus ! Regarde-moi. Là, enlève tes mains. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pensait de toi, d'accord ? Le problème, c'était ce qu'elle pensait d'elle." observa son camarade.

"Après sa sortie du coma, je ne m'attendais plus à la perdre. Je pensais que c'était fini, qu'on allait pouvoir être heureux. Elle a rompu avec moi la veille de son sui... de sa mort, mais je pensais que ça allait s'arranger, qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps, elle n'avait rien dit contre le fait qu'on reste amis..."

Il essuya ses yeux d'une main lasse.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? On aurait pu t'aider."

Anthony en doutait mais il fallait bien dire quelque chose. Juste à la fin de la guerre, il aurait été incapable d'aider qui que soit d'autre. Pas qu'il s'aidât beaucoup lui-même, remarque.

"Tu étais dans un pire état que moi à ce moment là. Et les parents de Lavande avaiten insisté. Ils ne voulaient pas de scandale. Elle était morte et le moyen n'y changeait rien. Je me moquais de la version qu'on donnerait aux journaux mais je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mascarade. Leur fille venait de mourir et tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'est taire le fait qu'elle ait pris sa propre vie dans un geste de désespoir. Je n'ai pas gardé contact avec eux." répondit Seamus, la colère lisible dans ses traits.

Anthony renifla dédaigneusement.

Les parents de Lavande n'étaient pas les seuls qui laissaient à désirer.

"Quoi ?" demanda Seamus, irrité.

"Les parents de Terry ne savaient même pas qu'il était gay." rétorqua le jeune homme en serrant sa veste un peu plus contre lui pour se protéger du vent froid, ou de l'absurdité du monde, il ne savait pas trop.

Il y eut un long silence, le temps que Seamus digère la nouvelle.

"Ils ne te connaissent pas ?" demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

Anthony lui adressa un sourire qui sonnait faux.

"Oh si. Comme un ami de Terry. Celui qui est, je cite "mieux que l'autre ami que Terrence avait ramené à la maison, celui avec des airs de pédé." "

Seamus resta interdit un instant. L'homophobie n'était malheureusement pas rare chez les Sang-Purs, mais c'était toujours aussi révoltant.

"Ils ont dit ça devant Terry ?" questionna-t-il, craignant la réponse.

Anthony secoua la tête.

"Non. Il prenait sa douche. Mais il s'est aperçu que mon comportement envers ses parents avait changé quand il est descendu à la cuisine et plus tard il m'a confronté là-dessus. Je lui ai juste dit que ses parents ne me semblaient pas très tolérants envers les gens "comme nous". Je préférais y aller doucement au cas où il n'était pas au courant. Il n'était pas surpris. Il m'a demandé s'ils avaient dit quoi que ce soit contre moi directement, et quand je lui ai dit que non, il a hoché la tête. J'imagine qu'il les avait entendus dire pire."

Toute la nuit, Terry lui avait murmuré combien il l'aimait; comme il avait peur de la guerre mais été rassuré de le savoir là, contre lui; il lui avait témoigné plus de tendresse que dans les quatre premiers mois de leur relation.

Anthony n'avait compris que plus tard qu'il avait eu peur qu'il le quitte et avait voulu qu'il soit certain de son affection. Curieusement, le jeune homme n'en avait jamais vraiment douté.

"Personne dans sa famille ne savait ?" finit par demander Seamus.

"Que Terry était gay ? Non. Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ses précédentes relations à ses parents ou à Janice et David. Le jour de nos un an ensemble, un peu plus d'une semaine avant la Bataille de Poudlard, il m'a dit que si on survivait à la guerre, il leur parlerait de notre couple."

Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il en était. Seamus préféra ne pas commenter.

"Et personne ne se demande pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui ?" interrogea-t-il, intrigué malgré lui.

"Je suis là officiellement en tant qu'ami du marié. Nos mères sont des amies d'enfance Je ne suis pas sûr que "J'étais le petit-ami du frère décédé de la mariée" soit du meilleur goût de toute manière. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Cela faisait un moment qu'Anthony voulait poser la question. A sa connaissance, Seamus n'avait pas de lien de parenté avec Terry et ne connaissait pas le marié.

La réponse ne lui fut pas apporté par son interlocuteur.

"Seamus ! Je t'ai cherché partout"

Une adolescente tout essouflée tirant un garçon par la main s'était jetée à son cou. Tout à leur conversation et à leurs peines, les jeunes gens ne les avaient pas vu arriver.

"Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Je te présente David, mon copain." s'écria alors l'adolescente, visiblement ravie.

"Anthony Goldstein, un ami de Poudlard; Elaine O'Hara, ma cousine. Comme tu le vois, je fais du babysitting. Elaine voulait venir et sa mère ne voulait pas la laisser y aller sans sa soeur, qui s'était engagé ailleurs. Je me suis proposé." expliqua-t-il en reposant sa cousine sur le sol.

Aussitôt, il s'aperçut de la paleur de son camarade.

"Goldstein, ça va ?" s'enquit-il, inquiet.

"Oui, je..."

Il fit un geste vague en direction d'Elaine et du jeune homme avec elle.

Seamus remarqua alors ce qui lui aurait sauté aux yeux s'il n'avait pas eu la jeune fille pendue au cou, restreignant son champ de vision. Lui aussi fut troublé, mais évidemment pas autant que son camarade.

"Le frère de la mariée, je présume ?" dit-il en lui tendant la main, éloignant son attention d'Anthony qui faisait de son mieux pour se ressaisir.

Si de loin David ressemblait à Terry, de près la ressemblance était encore plus flagrante.

"Excuse-le, il..."

Seamus ne savait pas encore quelle excuse il était sur le point d'inventer mais David le coupa.

"Je lui ressemble." déclara-t-il.

"Pas tout à fait. Tu es plus grand. Pas de beaucoup, mais ça se voit. Il portait ses cheveux plus courts et il n'était pas rasé d'aussi près. Vos yeux sont différents, bien sûr. Et la forme de votre visage, si on y prête attention. Ses traits étaient plus durs. Son nez était plus droit, sa mâchoire plus marquée. Mais oui, la ressemblance est frappante. La forme des lèvres, le front..."

Seamus essaya de serrer discrètement le poignet de son ami pour le faire taire. Un simple ami ne remarquait pas tout ça. Ou du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas cinq ans après la mort de leur ami.

"Vous l'aviez bien connu. Il y avait des photos de vous plein ses affaires." fit simplement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Il avait l'air triste. Lui et Terry n'étaient pas proches mais il avait quand même perdu un frère.

"Terry était de notre année. Dans la même Maison qu'Anthony, ils ont partagé un dortoir pendant longtemps, la mort de ton frère l'a beauoup affectée."

L'adolescent parut embarrassé. Il sembla soulagé quand une voix s'éleva dans leur direction.

"Terry me manque aussi. Je crois que j'ai entendu Janice m'appeler, excusez-moi. Tu viens, Elie ?" dit-il rapidement.

Bientôt les deux adolescents étaient trop loin pour les entendre.

"Goldstein ?" s'enquit Seamus, en observant son ami du coin de l'oeil.

Il avait repris des couleurs, même s'il n'avait toujours pas l'air dans son assiette.

"Je tiens le coup. Il ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça si on fait attention. Il n'a pas la même démarche, ni la même voix, pas même les mêmes expressions. J'en viens à me demander si Terry ne ressemble pas plus à Janice. Mais ça m'a fait un choc. Pendant un bref instant, c'était comme s'Il était revenu des morts." raconta-t-il en frissonnant.

Seamus posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule.

"Tu crois qu'un jour on parviendra à mettre tout ça derrière nous ?" demanda l'ancien Serdaigle.

Seamus prit son temps pour répondre, pesant ses mots. Son ami attendit patiemment, en silence. Enfin, l'Irlandais rouvrit la bouche.

"Les gens avancent, Goldstein. Regarde David et Janice. C'est inévitable. On avance ou on se laisse mourir. Je ne ferai pas à ma famille ce que Lavande a fait à la sienne et à moi. Et tu sais très bien que la pire crainte de Terry, c'était que tu meures pour lui."

Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres gercées d'Anthony.

"Donc tu penses qu'on y arrivera." déduisit-il.

Seamus se prit à sourire lui aussi légèrement.

"Il y a encore du chemin à parcourir, mais j'ose espérer qu'on y arrivera, oui."

Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais il se doutait qu'il resterait des taches sombres dans leur vie qu'ils ne pourraient complètement reléguer à l'arrière-plan.

Les cauchemars existeraient toujours, mais peut-être que désormais, ils auraient l'espoir. Il suffisait d'y croire, mais cela faisait des années que l'un comme l'autre ne croyait plus en rien.

Cependant, peut-être, peut-être que réapprendre à croire était possible. Ils n'y seraient peut-être pas arrivés tous seuls. Mais à deux ? Il y avait de l'espoir.

Après tout, tout allait bien.


End file.
